Liquid crystal displays (also “liquid crystal display units”) that excel in low power consumption, lightness and thinness are widely used as typical thin displays.
As disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1, a liquid crystal display employs a configuration in which a reflection plate, a light guide plate, a diffusion plate, a prism sheet that improves brightness and a liquid crystal cell are laminated in order, and in which a light source such as a light emitting diode (LED) and a lamp reflector are arranged on the lateral side of the light guide plate.
As disclosed in Patent Document 1, with an electronic device in which a liquid crystal display having this configuration is mounted, the liquid crystal display is mounted inside the housing by holding an exposed reflection plate by a frame provided inside the housing and by providing a flat portion in the housing and placing the liquid crystal display in this flat portion.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-200506